Kekmet
The 1975 Kekmet is a tractor owned by the player. It can be found inside the woodshed by the player's house. Its main use is to deliver firewood to the firewood guy by using the trailer, but it can be used to tow junk cars, as well as get the player to the shop at the beginning of the game. Its front lift can be used to lift the Satsuma for easy access to the undercarriage. The Kekmet is based on a Finnish Valmet 502. The Valmet name comes from Valtion Metallitehtaat (lit. State's metal factories). The tractor uses fuel oil or diesel fuel. The grey fuel filler cap can be found on the right side in between the operator cabin and forklift arm. The fuel tank can hold up to 65 litres of diesel. Levers and controls The Kekmet has several levers in the cabin. Next to the steering wheel on the right there's the hand throttle (1). The hand throttle is used to manually set a certain level of throttle, which is convenient for operating the rear hydraulics. Holding the left mouse button opens the throttle (increases engine speed) while the right mouse button closes it. The diff lock (4) is the pedal to the right under the seat on the floor. When activated, the differential lock forces both rear wheels to rotate at the same speed regardless of differences in traction between them. This causes the wheel with better traction to receive more of the available power (in the form of torque) and apply it to the driving surface. This can be useful for maneuvering across difficult terrain, where one wheel may leave the driving surface, but at the same time it makes turning slower on level terrain (i.e., on roads). On the far right side of the seat is the range selector (6) and it has two settings: low and high. The setting can be toggled with the R key by default. Low range gears are used to move in difficult terrain at slow speed (especially uphill) and to get moving from a complete stop, while high range gears are used on easier terrain, like roads, to achieve a higher top speed. Nearer to the right side of the seat is the front hydraulics lever (7). Holding the left mouse button raises the forklift and holding the right mouse button lowers it. Under the seat to the left is the rear hydraulics lever (8). This lever has three settings that apply (at the moment) only for the trailer: down, neutral and up. The lever is operated by left and right clicks. The engine must be revved up in order to raise or lower the trailer, either with the accelerator pedal or by using the hand throttle. The hand brake (9) is the hook-like lever on the left side of the seat near the floor. It functions similarly to the other hand brakes. Holding left click activates the brake and holding right click releases it. Experimental branch Current test branch has changed the ignition procedure slightly. The hand throttle (1) needs to be pulled towards the seat before starting the engine with the ignition button (14). Turning the tractor off is simply a case of pushing the hand throttle away from the seat until idle slows and the engine shuts off. Trivia *Driving the tractor to Teimo's Shop will unlock the "True Hillbilly" achievement. *The front loader is based on a Solid 2100 front loader. *Unlike the other vehicles, the Kekmet's plate is coloured yellow (agricultural plate) and reads 162-RW. *The temperature gauge is broken. *Kekmet's year model is 1975. *Kekmet is a portmanteau of Valmet and Kermit. *In experimental branch, it has a mirror installed on the left door. Patch notes pt-br:Kekmet